A New Foe
by Tora-Neko2
Summary: A new foe appears planning to pay Jeanne back for disgracing his master. Although I don't have much done at the moment I plan to make this a pretty long story (depending if you all like it). So read and review and if I get good feedback then I'll write mo


I'm Tora and I actually just watched all 44 episodes of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne in the past three days and fell in love . . .I checked out the fan- fics and decided just randomly I wanted to write one myself . . . So here it is, if you all like it, it will most likely end up being a rather long and hopefully entertaining story, but it's not yet, so here's what I have .  
. .  
  
~Oh yeah I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or it's characters or whatever  
. . .(just in case you were wondering lol *sweat drop*)~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm." A dark figure gazes over a sleepy town as he hovers above, in the darkness of the night. "I will not return until I am done what I have come here to do . . .no matter how long it takes." The man clenches his black- gloved fist then disappears into the clouds.  
**  
Maron stood on her balcony gazing at the stars. It had been so long since she had been able to just relax and stare at the sky with out worrying about what was out there, what could be watching her. It had been two weeks since that battle to free Fin from the devils hold and everything had been rather quiet. School was going smoothly as usual and she still spent plenty of time practicing her gymnastics. She had finally gotten that letter that she had spent so long waiting for and her parents planned to come back just in time for the holidays. 'and happily together.' She thought to herself. No thought of divorce crossing their minds. She smiled to herself then shivered as a cold breeze blew past. 'Winter's coming already. . .' She sighs happily. Everything was going great. She had never been so happy and she no longer felt alone. Everything that had weighed her down had been lifted. Now Miyako knew she was Jeanne, her parents were coming home, and Chiaki . . .finally . . .knew how she felt.  
"What are you thinking about over there?"  
Maron shakes her head returning from her thoughts and turns towards the voice that she knew so well.  
"You look so beautiful over there covered by the moon light . . ." He throws her a sideways glance with a sly grin.  
She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "So how long have you been over there spying on me?" She asks crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"Nowhere near long enough . . ." He replies turning towards her and leaning his arms on the railing of his balcony. His brown eyes gazed into hers, unwavering.  
"You never change . . ." She replies with a smile.  
"Nope . . ." His smile widens as a gust of wind blows past them both cooling the air. Maron looks away and at the moon above. Then to her surprise it disappears. Thunder growled in the distance as the wind drew black clouds across the sky blocking all light from the moon and stars. Chiaki frowned slightly 'something had to ruin the moment . . .' He grumbled to himself and sighed.  
"It looks like there's going to be a bad storm . . ." She paused before breaking her gaze from where the moon once shone, then turned walking up to him. "It's getting late . . ." She grins softly and stares at him for a moment. Then, leaning over the railing, she kisses him on the cheek and turns to go inside. Sliding open the door she starts to walk in but pauses in the doorway. "Good night, Chiaki . . ." With that she turns and heads inside for the night. Chiaki stands there gazing at nothing in particular, with his head to the side and a smile stretching across his face. Then, drops of rain slowly started to fall, landing around him causing him to snap out of it. He straightens with a sigh and giving the sky one last glance he walks inside. Just as he was sliding the door closed behind him, his eyes narrowed thinking he just saw something pass by his balcony. He shrugged it off since it was so dark it could have been anything . . .or nothing. Then, ignoring the teasing from Access, he turns in for the night.  
** "Ah, I see, so these are the two Kaitou that so disgraced my master . . ." He sneered as he already had a plan running through his head. "I will make you pay, Kaitou Jeanne . . .I will make you suffer!"  
*** I stand searching the area around me. Everything is dark and I have no idea where I am. I reach out my hands to keep myself from hitting anything as I stumble through the blackness. Then I hear something, a scream - a scream  
full of pain. It seemed so close. I cringe as I felt my chest tighten. Then I feel something roll down my cheek . . .I was crying . . .but why? What was going on? Then there was something.a light, it was blinding. It flashes by me and I feel the heat burn the side of my face and the smell of  
singed hair hangs in the air surrounding me. "Run!!!" I hear a voice desperately shout, it was the same that belonged to  
the cry a moment before.  
Then, I hear another moan of pain in the darkness and a second voice  
follows, this one was dark and menacing.  
"Yes, run . . . for I will not miss with the next . . ."  
  
Maron woke to the hated ringing of her alarm clock. She felt her heart racing as she sat up in bed. Wiping her face she noticed it was moist and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. What was going on, that dream . . .it was so really. Taking a deep breath she got out of bed and got ready for the day. A bit later she hears the familiar voice of her best friend Miyako calling from the hallway as she pounds on the door. Grabbing her bag she opens the door and her brown eyes meet pair of others that are accompanied by a mischievous smile. "Good morning Chiaki." She replies rolling her eyes at him. She closes the door then joins the two in the hallway. She couldn't shake the strange feeling she had she almost felt sick. That dream, what did it mean. Wait, it was a dream that's it. Maron, get a grip! She sighed subconsciously and shook herself from her thoughts. Then she realized she was receiving a pair of very strange looks. "Hello? Maron, are you alright?" Miyako asked waving a hand in front of her. Maron nodded and forced a smile across her face. Her friend just raised her chin giving her a sideways glance. Then with a dramatic sigh she accepted the reply and they walked into the elevator. Chiaki looked at Maron from the corner of his eye. She was acting strange. He cringed thinking back to the dream he had woke up from this morning. It was too real for his comfort; he could actually feel the pain of what was happening. That wasn't supposed to happen in dreams, was it? Then a voice pulled him from his thoughts. "What is wrong with you two?! You both are acting weird!" Miyako stood in the elevator door with her hands on her hips. "Nothing . . ." He replied coolly and walked out of the elevator and towards the exit of the apartment complex.  
  
~Ok so added a little but being this is the third day in a row I am up at  
4am I think it's about time I collapse in bed and pass out.  
Thanks for the reviews.Yea! Three! *Laughs* I do plan to continue this story .as I want to find out what happens! So look for updates, hopefully  
they will be more often.~ 


End file.
